


Wrong Turn Love

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: Can you not do this in front of people? What will people think if I blushed as red as tomato here?





	Wrong Turn Love

*flashback*  
  
“Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan! Mite mite… it is four leafs clover!! I found them in the park!” An 8 years old boys ran towards a 6 years old boy who was learning to cycle in front his house.  
  
Because of the scream, that boy fell on the ground as he said, “Sugoi Dai-chan!!!”  
  
He then crying so hard because of that fall.  
  
The older boy helped the younger boy to get up. “Please don’t cry Ryo-chan! I am sorry I made you fell. I wanted to give you this clover as good luck charm and help you to learn to cycle fast. So please don’t cry~”  
  
He then cried together with the younger boy made the mother came out from the house smiling.  
  
“Ne, Ryosuke… do you want to keep this clover forever?” The mother said.  
  
They suddenly stop crying smiled at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
*present time*  
  
Today is the start on the new school term means that a lot of new student will enter the school as First Year student. Arioka Daiki looked so busy with the preparation because he is the head student of the school. He is now in his Senior Year at Hikari Koukou.  
  
_I can’t wait for this day to come, Ryo-chan is going to enter my school. Finally, my chance!!_  
  
With Daiki’s good reputation, being the top of his class and the President of the Student Representative Council, he is so popular in school whether boys or girls, even all the teachers love him. Not to mention he is very polite and managed things well. His charm point is his smile. When he smiles, he can light the whole world with his chubby cheeks of his. Is this boy perfect? Of course not, he is quite short to be compared to other boys in his age. That is his biggest complex.  
  
“Sasanosuke-san, can you take care the program for today, I mean the opening ceremony for the First Year Student. Make sure everything is according to the plan and please tell me asap if there is a problem okay?” Daiki instructed his Vice President.  
  
“I got it, Kaichou!” she replied.  
  
Sasanosuke Mika. If Daiki is the most popular guy, then Mika is the most popular girl in school. Everyone would be so jealous with this duo as they look so great together, everywhere they go and in whatever situation. Of course, that Mika is sticking too much too Daiki for attention too most of the time.  
  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
  
The program started. With some opening remarks from MC, Daiki took the mic to welcome the new students in the Hall.  
  
“First Year Student, Yokosou Hikari Koukou e~ Make your three years here as the best as could happened in your life because you are in the high school only once. Enjoy them to the fullest, Okay??!” He flashed a big sincere smile.  
  
The whole hall clapped as Daiki finished his speeches. There is one boy on the seat smiled widely and proud to see his childhood friend on the stage like he never knows who Daiki is, a person with full of calibre and have so much respect.  
  
Before Daiki left the stage, he noticed his childhood friend in the audience, Yamada Ryosuke. He smiled again towards him and Ryosuke knew it, he just smiled and bit his lower lip while lowering his head.  
  
_Can you not do this in front of people? What will people think if I blushed as red as tomato here?_  
  
Ryosuke tried to look again at the stage and then he saw a cute girl beside Daiki.  
  
‘Wow she is so cute, I wonder if she is Daiki’s girlfriend?’ he mumbled silently.  
  
“I should ask Daiki when the school finished.”  
  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
  
First day of school done! Ryosuke ran as fast as he can to Daiki’s house.  
  
He rang the bell non-stop until someone opened the door. Daiki’s mother.  
  
“Oh, Ryo-chan come come~ You looks … well~ is there a problem?”  
  
“Good afternoon, Mrs Arioka! Is Dai-chan home yet?” His head keep peeking behind Daiki’s mother.  
  
“Ah~ gomen ne Ryo-chan. Daiki is always busy at school and he will be coming home late. How about you wait for him inside?”  
  
“Oh really?” He excitement suddenly went down, but he suddenly heard…  
  
“Ka-chan, tadaima…”  
  
“Ryo-chan! Why are you here? Gomen, I didn’t have time to see you today-”  
  
Ryosuke grabbed Daiki’s hand and ran inside the house, climbed the stair to Daiki’s room. “Mrs Arioka, ojamashimasu!!”  
  
“Ryo-chan what is the matter?? Can you calm down?” Daiki laughed. It has been a while since he has fun together with Ryosuke.  
  
As both of them sit on the carpet, Ryosuke lightly punched Daiki’s arm, “Hey you didn’t tell me that you are a Student Representative Council’s President!!!???!! Kakkoi naa~”  
  
Daiki smiled.  
  
_Yatta! One point!_  
  
“I didn’t? Well is nothing big at all” he continued to smile shyly while scratching the back of his neck that is not even feel itchy.  
  
“NOTHING BIGGG??? Are you freaking kidding me??”  
  
“I already heard everything today at school, you don’t have to hide it anymore. Plus, all the Student Representative Council committee look so nice and very capable.”  
  
Ryosuke tried to switch the topic so that he can get the information that he wanted the most, Sasanosuke Mika. “Whose is the one on the stage with you earlier today?”  
  
“Yup, everybody in the Council is so nice and talented. I am so glad all of them joined the Council. And that is Sasanosuke-san, she is so nice, and I like working with her”  
  
Ryosuke’s heart throbbed hearing the word ‘like’ from Daiki’s mouth.  
  
_What is this feeling is about? It is so hard to bear._  
  
‘RINGGG~~’  
  
“Hello, yes..yes.. I got it” Ryosuke ended the call.  
  
“Gomen Dai-chan, I need to go home. See you tomorrow at school.”  
  
“Ehhhh~~ I just got home, and you already want to go...shoganai~”  
  
Daiki escorted Ryosuke to the door and waved him goodbye.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
Days by days passed very slowly. Ryosuke still cannot get Sasanosuke Mika from his head. Each time he has time to ‘stalk’ Mika at school he will only found that she is always by Daiki’s side. He got annoyed just by looking at those two strolled along the hallway.  
  
“Why is she is sticking too much to Dai-chan? Are they going out?” Ryosuke watched them from far like his eye was going to jump out.  His heart throbbing was getting worse by day.  
  
“I must do something!” After thinking for sometimes he realized that Valentine’s Day is near.  Screw up Japanese tradition of girl giving a guy chocolate on Valentine’s Day. He is going to be the one who give the chocolate first. If he waited much longer, his feelings cannot be delivered.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
After the bell rang, Ryosuke planned to go to the supermarket to buy the ingredients to make a chocolate. He can handle kitchen work quite well, but never once in his whole life, he made the chocolate himself. Well he doesn’t really have the reason to do it.  
  
Today is Saturday. Just a great time to spend and experimenting his chocolate making.  
  
“Lets see…cocoa powder check. Coconut oil. Maple syrup, water check.” Ryosuke felt he need to add extra touch of the recipe to make it his own.  
  
Walking to the fridge and getting something out, a jar full of dried strawberry. “Now this is what we call Chocolatey Heaven”.  
  
Suddenly looking there were much so ingredient left that he bought before, an idea popped into his mind.  
  
“I can still make a chocolate cake with all these ingredients. And Dai-chan really love chocolate cake.” He beamed and quickly busied himself making a plan to make a big chocolate-moist cake. He can’t really wait to see Daiki’s face when he gives the cake later.  
  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
A new rumour came out so early in the morning at the first day of the week. Ryosuke quickly entered his classroom and asked his friend, what was rumour all about.  
  
“Ne, Yuto…what is this commotion so early in the morning. I still in the morning-Monday-blue mood.” Ryosuke asked while he placed his head on the desk. It is sure something that is not important to his life.  
  
“Yamada~Yamada tsk tsk~” Yuto waving his index finger in front Ryosuke’s face.  
  
“This is really one big news. Our Kaichou, Arioka-san is dating his vice-pres that Sasanosuke-san! This is the biggest rumour this entire school.”  
  
Surprised Ryosuke suddenly raised his head up and bummed with Yuto’s chin. He is just too surprised with the rumour, eventhough he assumed that before but nowww…  
  
“Yamada, ittaaiiiiii!! Why are you suddenly did that??” Yuto said as he gently caressed his pain chin.  
  
Ryosuke got up from his seat and ran out of the class to the restroom.  
  
“Oiii Yamada, where are you going??”  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
He bummed in someone when he entered the restroom. Ryosuke was nearly to fall back then the person quickly grabbed his waist to pull him back up. That person also lose his balance for a while made their face nearly bummed with each other.  
  
“Gomen, I just trying to save you from fall.” He said.  
  
Ryosuke blushed hard as he realized it wa Daiki who still holding his waist. Daiki hasn’t realized that he was holding Ryosuke in front of him.  
  
“Da-Dai-chan…” Ryosuke still lowering his face. He really doesn’t want Daiki to see his tomato cheeks.  
  
“Ah~ Ryo-chan!! Is that you?” Daiki used his other hand to lift Ryosuke’s face a bit. He is totally noticed Ryosuke was blushing so hard right now. He really wanted to tease Ryosuke a bit more.  
  
“Ano…Dai-chan, I think you can let me go now. I am fine now.”  
  
What was Ryosuke thinking about just now, suddenly vanished into the air.  
  
Daiki tighten his hug when Ryosuke asked him to let go. “Da-Dai-chann…. What are you doing? The class is going to start soon. I don’t want to be late.” He turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“You don’t need to talk about time with me Ryo-chan. Everything happened in this school is in my hand.” He chuckled.  
  
He then let go his hand from Ryosuke’s waist and rustled his hair. He really like to play with Ryosuke’s hair since they are kid. His hair is so soft.  
  
“Okay you can go to your class now. I think I will drop at your house later, is that okay?” Daiki asked.  
  
“Since when did you ask permission to come? Just come whenever you like” Ryosuke replied while heading back to his class without turning his face back to Daiki.  
  
Daiki just laughed watching his cute reaction.  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Lunch time. Ryosuke opened his bento and didn’t touch any of them. Chinen and Yuto sit in front of him, waving hand around but no reaction.  
“What happened to him Yuto?” Chinen asked. He never seen Ryosuke like this before.  
  
“I don’t know. This morning I told him about Arioka Kaichou’s rumours and he ran to the toilet, I think? Then, when he got back to class, zuttttttttto like that. The whole morning, I poked him during class and he is not mad at all. Just staring at one spot.”  
  
“I think he has gone crazy.” Chinen and Yuto laughed.  
  
Still no reaction. Chinen then try to take tamagoyaki from Ryosuke’s bento. Then his hand got hit by a pair of chopstick. “He is alive! Yokatta!!” Yuto shouted.  
  
They laughed. “Baka, of course I am. I just thinking about something that is…” His face red again.  
  
“I know I know, could it be that you are jealous with Daiki Kaichou, right?!!” Chinen who has the most logical brain and the highest IQ among those three suggested.  
  
“BAKAAAA NO WAYYY!!” Ryosuke retorted back.  
  
“Eh… you in love with Sasanosuke-san??” Yuto asked.  
  
“I just don’t know okay”  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
 Ryosuke can’t stop thinking about what happened with him and Daiki at school today.  
  
“Who was that??? I never see him like that before.”  
  
“BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, DO I NEED TO BLUSH THAT HARD IN FRONT OF HIM??!! BAKA RYOSUKE BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!”  
  
He slapped his cheek hard and before the third slapped someone grabbed his hand to stop him from hurting himself.  
  
“Dai-chan! What are you doing here??” Ryosuke is shocked to see Daiki beside him.  
  
_Did he heard what am I babbling just know?_  
  
His face suddenly went pale to think the situation. He is really had no excuses to that everything that just happened.  
  
“Ryo-chan, are you sick? Why is your face being too pale?”  
  
Daiki dragged Ryosuke to sit at the nearest benches around their neighbourhood. Daiki placed his forehead against Ryosuke's to check his temperature.  
  
“Hmmm you are not hot or anything, looks you are not pale anymore!!”  
  
Of course! Ryosuke blushed again with Daiki sudden action.  Ryosuke got up from the bench, “Dai-chan… I got something else to do. Gomen ne, you can come to my house again next time!! Jaaa matta!”  
  
Ryosuke ran towards his house leaving Daiki dumbfounded.  
  
“Haiii~~~~~” Daiki replied and smile evilly.  
  
_I heard everything clearly what are you babbling just now you know._  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Ryosuke just realized that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. He totally forgot his real intention. He went down the stair to check the chocolate he made last Saturday. He wrapped the chocolate nicely in a heart box shaped and put a small ribbon on top of it.  
  
“There! It’s done.” While staring at the box, he slapped his face.  
  
“I need to convey my feeling to Sasanosuke-san.” He tried to forget what happened today and ignored his upside-down feeling and emotion.  
  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Since the morning to break time, when there was small gap between classes, his classroom never fails to full with girls. Girls from other class. And his two best friends there got so many chocolates today. Chinen is popular because of his brain despite of him being short. While Yuto, of course of his handsome face made him, the most popular First Year student the entire school.  
  
And there was him. Zero. Zero chocolate. Well he expected that. He is just too pretty for a man, and some of the girls were jealous with his ‘prettiness’.  
  
Before the school ended, Ryosuke found himself in front of the Student Council Room. He knocked and peeked into the room and saw Daiki alone in the room.  
  
“Pssttt… Dai-chan!” He called Daiki whispering.  
  
“Oh Ryo-chan! Mezarashiii..come come” Daiki called him in.  
  
Ryosuke’s eye roamed through the room to check if there a figure that he is searching for.  
  
“Come here and sit.”  
  
“Wow you are so busy Kaichou… I am sorry to disturb you.”  
  
“Well this is my job. I need to do it correctly-” Daiki stopped as he saw something inside Ryosuke’s pocket.  
  
“Ah!  That is chocolate right?” Daiki suddenly remembered that today is Valentine’s Day. Suddenly his mood lighten up.  
  
“Hmm… Yup that is chocolate.” Ryosuke panic a bit because Daiki already noticed thar chocolate inside his pocket. As expected from Daiki’s eyes.  
  
“Who are you giving to?” Daiki’s eyes still fixed on the chocolate.  
  
“Un?” Ryosuke tried to avoid the conversation.  
  
“WHO ARE YOU GIVING THAT CHOCOLATE TO?” Daiki asked a bit louder this time.  
  
“Of course I can’t tell you!” Ryosuke tried to hide.  
  
“Tellme!!”  
  
“NO WAYYY!!”  
  
“WHY IS THAT??” Both of their voices became louder.  
  
“I can’t tell you because she is someone that you like too!!!” Ryosuke finally answered while closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to meet Daiki’s eyes.  
  
“Eh?” Daiki never been this surprised in his whole life.  
  
_Since when you know I like someone? Could it be?_  
  
Daiki tried to search to his memory the conversation he had with Ryosuke before. There is only one name popped in his head ‘Sasanosuke Mika’  
  
“Someone that I like?” He replied calmly  
  
“You said that you like her, before.”  
  
“The one that I said? Sasanosuke?”  
  
“Yup Sa-Sasanosuke!” Ryosuke replied.  
  
“Well, Sasanosuke-san is really popular right. She is very capable to when doing works.”  
  
“That’s why, I think if I worked hard, I can give this chocolate to her!” Ryosuke said that in one breath.  
  
“So you made those chocolate?”  
  
“YES I MADE IT!!”  
  
Daiki just smiled at Ryosuke’s cute reaction. He never imagined Ryosuke would made the chocolate himself.  
  
“That is good right?” The room filled with silence.  
  
Suddenly the door is opened from outside, and Mika walked into the room.  
  
Daiki nudged his elbow to Ryosuke telling that Mika is in the room.  
  
“Hey… there is Sasanosuke-san.”  
  
“Should I go?” Ryosuke panicked again.  
  
“Go go!!” Deep down Daiki’s heart he doesn’t want Ryosuke to give the chocolate to her. The situation is too heartbreaking for him. But he can’t let his hardworking childhood friend efforts go wasted.  
  
“Dai-chan, can you said something nice so that I can go giving her the chocolate?” Ryosuke grabbed Daiki’s right hand tightly while staring in the eyes.  
  
_God, his eyes are so beautiful._  
  
“Can’t be help it right? Okay~”  
  
Daiki took a deep breath, “If you cannot give the chocolate to her, I will finish them for you.”  
  
“So go!!” Daiki stood up from the chair and pulled Ryosuke up. He lightly pushed Ryosuke's back and then he left the room.  
  
Ryosuke’s roller coaster feeling came back. He felt burning in his cheeks again.  
  
_What is this feeling can anyone you tell me?_  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
  
Ryosuke at the kitchen looking for the chocolate cake recipes to make them. “I must bake this cake today and give it to Daiki before the day ends”  
  
After 1hr and half a beautiful round chocolate cake is done on the table and he quickly wrapped the cake in the box. He went to change and saw the clock, 10p.m.  
  
“Oh no~ how can it is already this late. I need to go fast. No time to take shower now!!”  
  
‘ding dong’  
  
“Ryo-chan! What are doing here? It’s nearly 11 p.m. Tomorrow we still have school.” Daiki asked, he saw Ryosuke was holding something in front of him.  
  
“Ca-can I come in?”  
  
“Sure… please come in.” Daiki caressed Ryosuke cheeks, “See your cheek are so cold because you are outside this late.” Daiki was very worried, so he was kind of angry at Ryosuke’s action.  
  
“Where is everyone else?” Ryosuke asked.  
  
Daiki smiled, “Well you know what day is today right? So, everyone in this house are on their date including my parents.”  
  
“So why are you not going out today? And why you left me there at school today? Why?”  
  
“Why?” Suddenly Daiki voiced raised a bit. “How can I watch a person I like confessing his love to someone else?!?!” Daiki just realized what he just said and turn his face from Ryosuke.  
  
“Confessing his love? Should it be someone who will be receiving the chocolate?” Ryosuke felt confused.  
  
_Is he talking about me?_  
  
“Then what about the rumour yesterday that you are going out with Sasanosuke??” Ryosuke continued asking.  
  
“Rumours are just rumours. I don’t know how that rumours are out the whole school.”  
  
“Okay then, you said that you like Sasanosuke right?” Ryosuke was still not convince with Daiki’s answers.  
  
“Stop asking, and what are you bringing there?” Daiki opened the box and saw a delicious chocolate cake, moist and creamy but has nothing written on it.  
  
“Hey… what is this cake for? Why there is nothing written on it?” Daiki tried to change the topic.  
  
“Stop changing the topic, answer me Dai-chan!!”  
  
“Okay you want to know it? Fine!!”  
  
“There is nothing happened between me and Sasanosuke!! I don’t like her like that, I said before that I love working with her, that’s all!! It’s you that made your own conclusion that I love her too!! I never love anyone other than you with my whole life breathing. I love you so much since we were small. CAN YOU IMAGINE MY FEELING WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVE SASANOSUKE!?!!! CAN YOU RYOSUKE??”  
  
Ryosuke stood silently in front of Daiki. He is definitely serious when he used ‘Ryosuke’ to call him. In fact, love things are something you can't joke around.  
  
Daiki continued, “So what happened with you and Sasanosuke after I left? Are you going out now? Didn’t you come to tell me that?” Daiki seemed a bit calmer, he took out the cake from the box.  
  
Ryosuke felt a bit angry with Daiki’s question. “There is nothing happened between me and her. Well I didn’t give the chocolate to her.”  
  
“YOU DIDN’T?? WHY?? Why are you so stupid?” Daiki screamed.  
  
“LOOK, WHO IS STUPID HERE?? MY FEELING HAS BEEN A ROLLER COSTER FOR WEEKS THAT IS BECAUSE OF SOMEONE WHO ALSO STUPIDLY MESSING UP WITH MY HEART!! MY FACE IS BURNING SO HOT RIGHT NOW, MY HEART THUMPING LIKE IT IS GOING TO JUMP ANY MINUTES AND THAT SOMEONE IS SO BUSY ASKING ABOUT THE CAKE??!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DAIKI??”  
  
“Ryosuke, could it be you have fall in love with me?” Daiki asked surprisingly.  
  
“Sou yo~SOU YO SOU YO! I HAVE CRAZILY FALL IN LOVE IN LOVE WITH MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS WHO IS SELF CENTERED, BIG HEAD-” Daiki pulled Ryosuke into his embrace before Ryosuke could finish his sentence. He couldn’t believe his ears when Ryosuke was confessing his love to him.  
  
“Ryosuke, I love you too, so so much. Thank you so much for loving me back.” Daiki hugged Ryosuke tighter.  
  
“Dai-chan, I can’t breath!” He lightly slapped Daiki’s back to release him.  
  
“Gomen, I am currently the happiest person on earth. I don’t think I will let you go home tonight.”  
  
While still in Daiki’s embrace, Ryosuke panickily searching for clock in the house. His eyes found 12.45am. How long has they been fighting and screaming?  
  
Daiki finally released Ryosuke from his hug and skipped happily to the cake. “Then this empty message cake is, when are we going to eat them?”  
  
“Emm about that, I am still unsure about my whole feeling when I baked those, all I know that you will be so happy to receive a chocolate cake. I made those while thinking of you.” Ryosuke cupped his face with his palm embarrassed with his own words.  
  
Daiki walked slowly to Ryosuke and pulled down his hands from his face. He closed their gap with short kisses and said, “Ryosuke can I call you that from now on? I really want to hear you calling me Daiki too. Ryo-chan and Dai-chan are not here anymore. But I am so thankful to them because they give me a wonderful man called Ryosuke.”  
  
“It is so embarrassing.”  
  
“Please for me. You called Daiki me before when we’re fighting.”  
  
“Da-Daiki…”  
  
“Hai..” Daiki replied.  
  
“Daiki!” Ryosuke has become comfortable calling him.  
  
“Haaiiiiiii~” Ryosuke hugged Daiki again, and with a deeper kiss.  
  
“You taste like strawberry and chocolate?”  
  
“Errr.. I already ate the chocolate I made before that I cannot give to.” Ryosuke stucked his tongue out.  
  
“Ehhhh?? Why don’t you give me one?”  
  
“I baked you the whole cake okay? Be thankful” Ryosuke laughed.  
  
“Not fair, you are not going home tonight and I want to eat you together with the cake!!”  
  
“WH-WHATTT???”  
  
Ryosuke ran upstairs to Daiki’s’ bedroom,  
  
_Ah, this is a bad idea to run here._  
  
_You intentionally went in, here right?_  
  
Ryosuke stepped back bit by bit and landed his back on the bed.  
  
“You are really naughty Ryosuke!” Daiki climbed the bed.  
  
“No-no never cross my mind-”  
  
“You cannot run anymore!!”  
  
A piece of bookmark fell on them. “This is that!!”  
  
“Yup the one that your mum made for us” Daiki replied.  
  
Both of them smiled.  
  
  



End file.
